


hong kong garden

by derkreideprinz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derkreideprinz/pseuds/derkreideprinz
Summary: is it an illusion? or could it really be?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	hong kong garden

richie tozier is a young boy with an active imagination, this reigns true in the days he plays alone in his room, creating worlds and stories and even when playing with friends sharing one open space to explore inside their minds together. to see within your psyche, behind your eyelids, and where it’s all a little fuzzy but clear all the same is a gift handed to him by the roman gods he’d just studied and fixated on in history class earlier that day. within these walls of the brain, laid also the uncertainty of fact or fiction, this became especially clear in the events that follows on an unsuspecting spring tuesday. 

he’d been riding his bike to get back home as any normal afternoon routine, when his wheels skrrrted to a stop, watching a patch of grass in the forest flicker bright blue, and glowing spots almost like foot prints laid a path near calling his name. looking around, he left his bike on a trunk, and let curiosity get the best of him as his hands rested at his stomach and he began to follow. for a few yards it ran until they got dimmer and dimmer, and richie began to fear that he had now gotten lost for no reason, until there was almost a waver in the air and with one step forward then before his eyes was a large blossoming garden. it was something you’d only be able to envision on a story, a large opening and pink and red flowers cascading throughout, mushroom stools and tea party sets laid untouched. he pinched himself, no waking up no nothing no doubt this was real life. and so he approached this display further, steps cautious and eyes vigilant, when whispers came from the trees and there he saw a group of four come out and equally gasp at his presence as he did theirs. there was a tall woman with flowing black hair in all blue, a significantly shorter chubbier woman in all pink, a man with raven eyes and green hair, and someone who looked almost like an enigma but adorned in the whole color spectrum. and the one prominent connect feature between all of them, was the near translucent fairy wings all on their backs, with pointed ears and growing blushed cheeks.

they looked startled of richie’s presence, but richie only looked pure sweethearted giddy, no judgement or fear only excitement of these rather friendly creatures. so, the only thing left to do, was for these fairies to greet him and invite him to join their party. as so he did, he spent this night having conversation after conversation, dancing, playing, imagining, and feeling. 

by the time it was over, he’d never felt more ready to have a peaceful sleep than right then, he waved his new found friends goodbye, and a new trail appeared to guide him to his bike, only to find no time had passed at all, it was still 3pm on a tuesday afternoon, quickly he found himself biking and jumping into bed after a kiss to his parents’ foreheads, the most eager to show his best friend in the whole world this discovery when he awoke the next day.

three and a half taps to the back door was their signal, and soon an excited richie tozier was pulling on the arm of a cautious and confused eddie kaspbrak. one bike trip down the road later and they’d found themselves again at this opening and....and nothing... there was no luminescence on the ground, even going deep and trying his best to remember the trail was there any sign of fairy life. surely this wasn’t a dream, richie had woken up the next day remembering everything unlike his usual dreams, he remembered every scent every feeling and yet nothing was here.

“you’re a strange creature richie, let’s get ice cream” came eddie’s voice in between richie’s spiraling thoughts. and now it was richie’s turn to be pulled and taken out the entrance once again, this go around time did pass and the sky was that much darker, the sun had shifted and richie was just as confused as eddie had been before they arrived.

and as they biked off, the only thing left in the forest was 4 fairies hiding behind a tree, and giggling to themselves as they watched their old friend ride off with the boy he had spilled so much about. they were suckers for love, after all.


End file.
